


Our Home: Our Family Wall

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [11]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo captures a moment in time, but it is never a true goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Home: Our Family Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This a very special fic for us, because it not only celebrates two years since we met and became good friends, but the start of our very, very many (26) collabs, and this series is our little baby (don't laugh, we're attached to this series!). 
> 
> Previously, we left it open for you all to interpret the pack's future, and now, a year later, we're finally giving you the ending. 
> 
> Tissues are optional.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! ^-^

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coming through the door, his body tired from a day filled to the brim with a packed schedule of practices and meetings with sound designer producers that work in correlation with film and television productions, the smell of home made his body become numb to it as he soaks it up.

 

As he puts his shoes away in the cupboard that needs organising soon, he dumps his car keys in the bowl of the table near it, seeing that Donghae’s own were gone, meaning he was still out.

 

But Kyuhyun knew that since his mate’s scent wasn’t as fresh in their home.

 

Catching sight of his tired complexion in the full length mirror where their coats are collected, Kyuhyun rolls his shoulders to feel a little more alive as he leaves the entryway.

 

The lights dim on slowly at his entrance into the living space, and Kyuhyun’s eyes take in the late evening sky that is the main focus of the space.

 

They had moved apartments just over a year ago now, the newer apartment was easier for Kyuhyun to commute to and from the airport for his work travelling up and down the country to perform at different theatres, and for Donghae to roam the local hiking trails with his camera. The apartment buildings were sparser in this side, giving way to more houses built into the landscape due to the high uneven inclines.

 

Smiling to himself, Kyuhyun recalls the moment where Donghae had surprised him with the choice of what they move into. His mate had spent months making sure either home was suitable for Kyuhyun’s work needs, always catering to Kyuhyun’s needs. A house is a luxury, and while they can afford it now with them doing so well with their work, Kyuhyun didn’t mind the simplicity of living in an apartment building.

 

As he gets himself a drink and sits on the huge comfy sofa in the middle of the space, Kyuhyun takes in the stillness, allows his mind to finally calm.

 

His attention falls to the carefully organised mural of picture frames on the main feature wall of the room.

 

Their Family Wall.

 

Kyuhyun puts his drink aside and gets up, eyes taking in all the familiar old and new pictures that Donghae keeps adding to it.

 

A lot has changed in the past two years.

 

Kyuhyun’s gaze settles on a pack picture that was taken two years ago. The last pack picture taken when there was just himself, Donghae, Siwon, Hyukjae, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Henry, and Jonghyun.

 

It was the last pack picture they took before it all changed.

 

_“Why are we even doing this?” Hyukjae complains, bored as they watch Donghae adjust his softbox lights._

 

_Donghae gives the male a look over his shoulder. “Siwon, entertain him before I do it myself.”_

 

_Siwon laughs, tugging his mate back into a hug. “You’re just grumpy because you’re missing your drama.”_

 

_Hyukjae hisses at that, and Sungmin and Ryeowook latch onto the chance to poke fun at Hyukjae._

 

_“Do you need more props?” Jonghyun shouts from where he and Henry are finishing the last touches to the scene as requested._

 

_Kyuhyun eyes the scene and answers for Donghae. “I think we’re good.”_

 

_Donghae’s arms wrap around him from behind, nuzzling his neck more when Kyuhyun allows more room. “Ready?”_

 

_“Please, I’m the pro here,” Kyuhyun teases as they waddle over to the rest of the pack._

 

_Sungmin and Siwon are laughing as Ryeowook goes all in with taunting Hyukjae over his trash television drama, and Hyukjae is - of course - biting at every word._

 

_“Before he kills you, I want you all in your positions!” Donghae orders with amusement laced in his voice, and Siwon drags Hyukjae’s arguing form to their spot while Sungmin high-fives Ryeowook for a job well done._

 

_As everyone hurried to their respective places, Donghae made sure to set up the camera and its timer, grinning wide once he looked through the lens. Giving everyone a thumb’s up, he set the timer in place before hurrying over to the others._

 

_With wide smiles on their faces, everyone stayed in place until they heard the ‘click’ go off._

 

Kyuhyun snapped out of his reminiscing when he heard the door rattling, smiling when he recognized the scent of his mate. As he turned away from the wall, he walked over to greet the older man.

 

“Welcome home,” Kyuhyun greeted, welcoming the kiss Donghae gave him. “How was the shoot?”

 

Humming, Donghae wrapped his arms around the younger and kissed his cheek. “Well enough. I got enough shots to promote the new restaurant Siwon had set up. Did you get the text from Sungmin yet?”

 

“No, what’s it about?”

 

“He and Saeun are throwing a party,” the older man told him, pulling away in order to take off his shoes. “After all, their little girl is turning one soon, so we should go and find a present for the little darling. Otherwise, I’m sure they won’t be so thrilled at us coming empty-handed.”

 

Kyuhyun laughed lightly and nodded.

 

It had been a surprise for them all when Sungmin suddenly came up to the pack to introduce his mate to them. Though they were mates, Saeun was originally from a park originating from Busan before she came to Seoul, and the transfer was a difficult one as her previous alpha was hesitant to let her leave. However, it all came down when Donghae stepped up in order to talk to the alpha, in which they reached a compromise.

 

Saeun was free to join his pack so long as Donghae gave the rest of the alpha’s pack some leniency whenever they entered their territory, so long as they don’t cause trouble within it.

 

_“No way, that’s her?” Hyukjae voiced out in disbelief, eyebrows nearly reaching his hair line. “She’s so tiny!”_

 

_Sungmin made a face, reaching over to smack his packmate on the shoulder, earning a startled yelp from him. “Be nice to her. She’s a darling.”_

 

_“You would say that - you’re her mate,” Ryeowook sniffed._

 

_Donghae smiled slightly at hearing his pack bicker with one another before his eyes shifted towards their newest pack member. She was indeed small, perhaps smaller than Ryeowook, but he knew he wouldn’t need to worry about her. Her manners were polite, knowledgeable about the ways of how a pack should work._

 

_He glanced over at Siwon when the other alpha joined him. “What do you think?”_

 

_“She’s nice,” Siwon answered with a smile. “Very pretty, too.”_

 

_“She is. It’d be nice to have a female around.”_

 

_Hearing their mates’ words, both Kyuhyun and Hyukjae turned around to glare at them, immediately prompting the alphas to hastily apologize to them both._

 

“I can’t believe she’s one already,” Kyuhyun says with disbelief as he follows Donghae.

 

“I know, right?” Donghae sighs as he sits down, carefully putting his camera bag on the floor as he does so. “It’s flown over.”

 

Donghae huffs slightly when Kyuhyun drops down onto him. “What should we get her?”

 

Donghae thinks, a finger playing with a strand of Kyuhyun’s hair. “She has enough toys, Saeun will skin us if we come with more.”

 

“And she’ll grow out of her clothes because she’s growing so quickly,” Kyuhyun adds, thinking too.

 

“Hmmm. Her werewolf traits will start to kick in soon too as she approaches two. Maybe we should buy a shit-ton of teething rings. They’re going to need them.”

 

“Or….” Kyuhyun trails off, eyes on the camera bag. “Maybe you can surprise them.”

 

Donghae gives him a look. “In what way?”

 

Kyuhyun reaches for the bag, grinning as Donghae’s face lights up with realisation.

 

“The party,” Donghae states as he grins too. “Kyuhyun, you’re a genius.”

 

“Of course I am,” Kyuhyun teases as he kisses Donghae back, feeding off from the male’s sudden excitement.

 

Kyuhyun pulls back from the kiss the second it changes, delighting in the way Donghae makes a barely audible sound of protest.

 

He escapes the male’s lap before the werewolf can trap him and have his wicked way with Kyuhyun.

 

Laughing at the heated look, Kyuhyun grabs their favourite takeout menu on his way past and flings it to his mate who is tracking his every step, turning on the sofa to keep him in sight.

 

“If you order quick enough, you may catch the end,” Kyuhyun says lightly, but his face is nothing but innocent as he heads for their bathroom.

 

Donghae does indeed join him.

 

His mate never misses the chance to have his mouth upon Kyuhyun’s naked skin.

 

 

 

 

As Donghae watches his film, Kyuhyun is content in daydreaming as he runs his hand through the male’s hair as they snuggle on the sofa.

 

His gaze is drawn back to their Family Wall.

 

More specifically, the photo that was taken after Sungmin’s birthday party, the first official occasion following Saeun joining their pack as Sungmin’s mate.

 

Even to this day, that photo is the only one Jonghyun tries to destroy every time he comes over, and every time, Donghae wrestles him away from it.

 

It was a priceless moment captured, a moment that - yet again - sealed and changed their lives.

 

_“Have you noticed something with Jjong?” Donghae asks him casually, and Kyuhyun pauses in his warm up stretch to stare over at the younger male._

 

_It was a pack run in their favourite forest, and so far, all Kyuhyun could see was the young werewolf raring to go as he bugs Hyukjae._

 

_Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he looked over at Donghae. “No, not really. Why? Do you think there is?”_

 

_“Something like that,” his mate answered vaguely before nudging at him to shift, calling out to the others to get ready for their pack run since Donghae was the time keeper this round._

 

_After their last game of hide and seek with Hangeng’s group, Donghae had made it his mission to have regular pack runs at least once a month. It would be good for all of them, especially for their wolves to come out and enjoy the fresh air instead of simply being locked in place all the time. During their pack runs, Donghae would take it upon himself to help Siwon adjust more to his alpha instincts whilst the others simply allowed themselves to enjoy their time._

 

_But lately with the changes in their dynamics, Donghae’s attention was focused on the youngest of their pack._

 

_And he had a feeling what it could be._

 

 

 

_“You think Jjong is seeing someone?” Hyukjae asked, following after his leader and long-time best friend. He blinked curiously when they reached a small ramen restaurant, his nose wrinkling at the scent. “What are we doing here?”_

 

_Donghae hummed, tugging the older inside of the restaurant._

 

_The smell of ramen was pungent enough to mask their scent, and he knew Jonghyun’s...whatever it was, would keep him distracted from sniffing them out. While he wasn’t sure what it was, he had a feeling there was a certain someone his youngest was seeing._

 

_Attraction was a strong scent, and one that Donghae recognized._

 

_“Donghae!”_

 

_“Hush,” Donghae shushed the older, taking a seat in the far back corner. Taking out his camera, he pretended to check its lens, though his true focus was on Jonghyun. He saw the younger sitting at a table, looking somewhat nervous, but his eyebrow rose at seeing who joined him._

 

_“Taemin?”_

 

_Sitting up straight, Hyukjae’s eyes zeroed in on the male, his mouth falling open. “What?!”_

 

_Startled, Donghae accidentally took a picture just as Taemin greeted Jonghyun on the cheek, the sound of it loud enough to attract their attention. When the young pair looked at them with wide eyes, looking more than enough stunned, Donghae could only hang his head whilst Hyukjae smiled and waved at them sheepishly._

 

_Donghae was feeling mortified enough for all of them that he literally dragged Hyukjae out of the restaurant._

 

_Though, the next day, once Kyuhyun had spent the entire evening trying to keep his sniggers in check and tried to console Donghae for the embarrassing moment, Donghae was in a fresher mind, his alpha side urging him to find out what was going on._

 

_Dating between different packs is a complicated matter, which he had already experienced when Saeun came on the scene, and while Hangeng’s group wasn’t an official pack, Donghae needed to make sure all was well._

 

_So he did what he does best._

 

_“I’ve never seen you turn that pink before,” Donghae teases, following after the fleeing Jonghyun._

 

_Siwon gives them both a curious look as Jonghyun practically bulldozes himself into a surprised Hyukjae’s side, whining for the older male to shut Donghae up before the whole pack knows._

 

_“He’s growing so quickly, isn’t he?” Hyukjae sighs dramatically, locking his arms around the suddenly tensed werewolf as Jonghyun realises his mistake in seeking help from him. “Our son is growing up, Hae.”_

 

_Siwon’s expression almost drops to the floor, and Donghae spies Kyuhyun stiffen from out of the corner of his eye from where he’s eating already._

 

_“Guys, please,” Jonghyun pleads. “It was just a catch up!”_

 

_“As mates?” Hyukjae asks, smirk devilish._

 

_“Yeah-wait,” Jonghyun panics, squirming to get free as Donghae joins in with the caging, cooing in his ear. “I meant friends! Not mate-mates!”_

 

_“I smell a lie,” Donghae sings, ruffling the younger male’s hair wildly. “Are you lying to us, Jjong?”_

 

_“Technically, no.” Jonghyun admits as he manages to break free, seeking shelter behind an amused and confused Siwon. “It’s early days.”_

 

_“Can I ask yet?” Siwon asks, amused, and Donghae straightens, hand heading for his phone in his pocket._

 

_Jonghyun eyes him. “What are you doing?”_

 

_“Are you going to start playing nice and admit something that isn’t that big of a deal?” Hyukjae answers as Donghae scrolls to the file._

 

_“That depends.”_

 

_“On what?” Donghae asks, looking up once he’s found the image._

 

_Jonghyun actually looks apprehensive. “Will we be in trouble?”_

 

_Donghae and Hyukjae both soften, their playful seriousness vanishing. “No, you won’t be,” Donghae promises._

 

_“But things with Saeun…” Jonghyun mumbles, and Siwon’s face turns understanding as he guesses what is going on, and so does Henry and Ryeowook at the table._

 

_“Things were complicated with Saeun because she was from another pack,” Donghae reminds him gently._

 

_“So is he.”_

 

_“Actually,” Hyukjae says, grinning, as he slides back up to Siwon. “He isn’t.”_

 

_“Technically, he’s not part of a pack due to them having no standing alpha as a leader,” Donghae adds. “So you’re not causing any trouble.”_

 

_Jonghyun tries to fight his smile, but it shows, and Donghae thumps the male’s back as he leads him to their waiting meal._

 

_“Come on, you can tell us all about it as we eat,” Donghae says as he hears Siwon’s shocked whispers with Hyukjae behind him as he confirms with his mate._

 

_While Jonghyun tentatively explains that ever since their first pack run with Hangeng’s pack, he and Taemin have been causally meeting and keeping touch until it became obvious that there was something more than just friendship on the horizon, Donghae was making plans._

 

_The next day, he and Siwon meet up with Hangeng._

 

_"A joint pack?" Hangeng asked, blinking curiously. "Why so sudden?"_

 

_Donghae smiled. "Yup. It's not officially joining the two packs together even though it can be considered as such, but I think it'd be a good idea."_

 

_"Apparently your youngest is seeing our youngest," Siwon told Hangeng, who gaped at them. "Yeah, that was my reaction, too."_

 

_Blinking a few more times, Hangeng looked back over to Donghae, the oldest alpha smiled serenely. "Wouldn't that mean we'd be under your rules then?"_

 

_"I won't be your alpha, not officially anyway," Donghae told him. He clapped a hand onto Siwon's shoulder, almost shocking him. "Siwon is."_

 

_"What?!"_

 

_Donghae nodded, explaining how everything would work out. Siwon would work as Hangeng's group's alpha, leading them as any other alpha would; the only difference would be that Siwon would still be under Donghae's pack. A joint pack, like what the older alpha said, would coexist together. It would almost be one big pack, something Hangeng had agreed to almost immediately._

 

_When they broke the news to everyone, they were all greeted with congratulatory words._

 

"Looking at it again?"

 

Donghae's voice brought Kyuhyun's musings to an end, causing the younger to turn his head and look at him.

 

He smiled. "Just reminiscing. Are we going to go shopping soon?"

 

"Yeah." Kissing Kyuhyun's cheek, Donghae patted his mate briefly as a gesture to start getting up.

 

Pouting, the younger obeyed, getting up to his feet. He huffed a bit when his mate laughed a bit at his obvious reluctance to go shop.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, you guys!"

 

Kyuhyun and Donghae eagerly greeted their packmates back, accepting the happy hug Jonghyun had given him.

 

"What did you manage to buy the little one?" Siwon asked as he followed Donghae, nodding in greeting to Hangeng.

 

Donghae smiled. "Nothing yet. Where's Hyuk?"

 

The younger sighed out, his shoulders almost slumping. "He's at home with our pups. They're wreaking havoc and keep eating my shirts."

 

"You bought two Shiba Inu pups. They're hunters, not domestic animals," Donghae said amusedly.

 

He remembered the time when Hyukjae had suddenly come up to him, asking permission to buy pets.

 

_"Pups?"_

 

_Hyukjae eagerly nodded. "Yeah. Siwon and I talked about this; before we adopt a kid, we want to try our hands at raising puppies."_

 

_"What made you decide to do this?"_

 

_His best friend grew quiet, his eyes sliding over to the young baby playing with Ryeowook and Henry._

 

_Donghae watches as his best friend practically melts in front of his eyes the longer he watches Sungmin and Saeun’s baby play._

 

_“Broody?” Donghae smirks, snapping Hyukjae from his trance._

 

_Hyukjae’s cheeks turn red. “Just because I want a dog doesn’t mean-”_

 

_“Fine by me,” Donghae waves, going back to watching them himself. “Just be careful it doesn’t attack you.”_

 

_“We’ve already found a breeder,” Hyukjae admits, smiling when the little girl makes a delighted sound, causing Henry and Ryeowook to almost combust in their spots. “The breeder is a werewolf too, so they’ve been exposed to the werewolf smell.”_

 

_Donghae gets his camera ready, finger poised on the shutter button as he watches the babe. “If they so much as keep me up during the night….”_

 

_“If it goes to plan, you’ll only lose three nights of sleep,” Hyukjae teases, and Donghae accurately kicks the male as he takes a picture of the baby laughing._

 

 

 

_The second Hyukjae and Siwon bring home their new arrivals, Donghae has to admit that having a dog around would be comforting, a presence that fills a home more._

 

_Hyukjae is practically glowing as he lies on the floor, watching the two pups carefully explore their living room, while Siwon is going back and forth from their room to make sure they have everything for their first night with the pups._

 

_“You’re cage training them?” Kyuhyun asks sceptically as he comes from their room. “In your room?”_

 

_Hyukjae gives Donghae’s mate a look. “They’re only pups.”_

 

_“You do know that if you do that, you’re saying goodbye to having your bedroom to yourselves?”_

 

_Hyukjae shrugs, gaze going back to the pups. “Nothing wrong with sharing my bed with two extra dogs.”_

 

_“I heard that!” Siwon bellows from the bedroom, causing them all to laugh._

 

_Shaking his head, Donghae smiled. "They're adorable, that's for sure. What have you decided to name them?"_

 

_"That one is Bugsy," Hyukjae declared, nodding to the white pup with bright blue eyes and a brown ear sniffing under the couch. He turned his gaze to the younger one that was almost stumbling, golden eyes and tan-coloured due. "That's Choco."_

 

_Immediately, both Donghae and Kyuhyun's expressions changed._

 

_"What kind of names are those?" Kyuhyun demanded, almost sounding horrified. "What did those pups ever do to you?"_

 

_Confused, Hyukjae looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? They're good names!"_

 

_Donghae blinked once and turned his attention to Siwon, who almost froze in his spot. "Did you name the pups?"_

 

_"I named Bugsy," Siwon told him, raising his hands even defensively. "Don't give me that judging look!"_

 

_Shaking his head, Donghae looked down at the pups when they walked over to him. He chuckled softly, kneeling down and pet their heads, earning soft yips from them. While they weren't werewolf pups, they were still pups at the same, which also meant that they were now part of the pack._

 

_And he couldn't be happier for his friends at deciding to try their hands at raising them._

 

_Siwon smiled at the sight. "Careful, though. Choco likes to bite."_

 

_"Clearly," Kyuhyun commented dryly when Choco decided to try and nip at Donghae's fingers while Bugsy began to paw at the ground, whimpering. "Looks like Bugsy needs to go."_

 

_"Bugsy, don't pee on the floor!"_

 

"Are you going to adopt a kid?" Siwon asked randomly, nearly shocking Donghae from dropping the new camera lens he was holding.

 

Shuffling a bit, Donghae looked back at him. "Why are you asking?"

 

"Just curious," the younger hummed out, peering over at Kyuhyun when the male demanded for Ryeowook to come back. "Victoria's pregnant now, too. Our pack is growing bigger."

 

Donghae laughed. "It is, but that's a good thing. Will you be picking Jjong up from class later or is Tae going to do it?"

 

"I am. Taemin's being dragged by Hyukjae to help him make food for the party."

 

“Without Ryeowook?” Donghae says, stunned when Siwon nods. “Whoa. He actually is loosening up.”

 

“Love does that,” Siwon says greasily, eyebrows dancing.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and shoves him aside to he can tweak the blinds to allow more light into the room. The birthday party was being held at Sungmin and Saeun’s place, and Donghae was trying to inconspicuously make the rooms better for his surprise he’d give them tomorrow.

 

Their ‘decoy’ gift was teething rings. The real birthday gift for the birthday girl and her parents was a handmade photobook. Donghae knows Saeun likes his work, often comments they should have used him for their pre-wedding photos, so he knows they will enjoy his shots. Kyuhyun, who has the nicer and neatest writing, will be doing the calligraphy within the book, so all in all, both are creating the gift.

 

“It’ll be odd having a human around,” Donghae muses, playfully loud enough so Ryeowook hears.

 

The younger male sends him a warning glare before getting a balloon smacked in his face by Kyuhyun, who was busy blowing them up.

 

Donghae sticks his tongue out at him and hurries away from the window when Sungmin comes in with some gifts to add to the already packed gift table.

 

“What time is Yesung coming?” Sungmin asks, having caught the conversation.

 

Ryeowook bats the balloon over Kyuhyun’s head. “He’ll probably be early. He hates being late to anything.”

 

Sungmin nods. “And you are okay with Hyukjae taking care of the cake?” He asks, knowing the younger male too well.

 

Donghae grins as Ryeowook shifts slightly. “Well...I brought something just in case.”

 

Sungmin leaves, shaking his head as he laughs, and Siwon pouts at Ryeowook. “Hyukjae’s cooking isn’t that bad.”

 

“It’s always better to have a plan B,” Ryeowook says, not at all guilty. “Besides, it means we have more cake to gorge on.”

 

 "But Hyukjae—"

 

"Is barely a cook and a baker," Ryeowook huffed out, crossing his arms. "Besides, he almost did burn down the kitchen before."

 

Almost everyone shuddered at the memory, immediately pushing it away.

 

Donghae laughed, nodding to his mate when he gestured to the streamers. As he shifted the blinds a little more, he took a look around the room and nodded to himself, pleased.

 

"Is Yesung going to sing?" Sungmin voiced out as he stepped out into the living room again.

 

Ryeowook gave a nod. "Yeah, if you let him."

 

"Of course, his voice is wonderful," the oldest said, smiling when Ryeowook cheered. "I can't believe how much time has passed."

 

Shifting a bit, Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

 

"Everything," Sungmin says softly, smiling.

 

Donghae hummed, walking over to the framed photo sitting on top of a table. It was a picture of Sungmin and Saeun's wedding, smiling to himself as he recalled the memory. It had been a joyous celebration with everyone together, even a few other friends they've managed to reconnect with.

 

_Lowering his camera, Donghae smiled, pleased with his recent shot._

 

_He turned around when he heard his name being called out, waving happily as his mate ran over to him._

 

_He hugged the younger happily, sharing a kiss before he saw the others coming in._

 

_"I hate suits," Hyukjae grouched._

 

_Siwon smiled, hugging his mate tightly. "You look handsome, Hyuk."_

 

_"I do not!"_

 

_Shaking his head, Donghae handed Kyuhyun his camera and fixed his tie, breathing out as he glanced at his watch. It was almost time for the ceremony, and he glanced down at the pews._

 

_Seated were the people they befriended over the years, and his eyes soon landed on a certain pack and their alpha._

 

_"Are you sure it was a good idea to invite Minho?" He heard Hyukjae ask when his best friend stepped right next to him. "He's still young."_

 

_Donghae hummed. "It’s a good idea. He's slowly transitioning, and it'd be a good for him to experience a full-blown pack wedding."_

 

_"There's a difference?" Henry asked, poking his head right next to Donghae._

 

_Kyuhyun stepped up. "I never knew there was a difference to a pack wedding before," his mate said sounding confused. "What's the difference with a regular human wedding?"_

 

_"The alpha of the pack is the one who weds the couple," Jonghyun explained. "Other alphas are invited to give their blessings to the married couple, as well as watching over the proceedings. The alphas gathered together will cement the wedding and reinforce a bond between the mates."_

 

_“So how come you’re not the one wedding them?” Kyuhyun asks Donghae._

 

_Donghae watches as Saeun’s previous alpha heads down the aisle to wait outside for her to arrive._

 

_“Because he was more like a father to her than an alpha,” Donghae says softly. “It’s only right he does this last official act for her.”_

 

_“And it also means that if Minho does start to act up, you can nip it in the bud before it causes attention,” Hyukjae adds as an afterthought, watching the alpha in question._

 

_“Minho is growing up,” Donghae clarifies when he senses the tension come from his pack members. “He’s growing out of his adolescent stage.”_

 

_“Yeah well, I won’t trust him for a long while,” Kyuhyun mutters as he embraces Donghae from the side. “Or the other one.”_

 

_“Ah, Kibum hasn’t been on the scene,” Donghae tells him, hugging him closer. “Which is probably why Minho is growing up and not acting like a spoilt entitled brat, but an alpha. A leader.”_

 

_“You’re actually wanting us to befriend him, aren’t you.” Hyukjae states. “You’re already training one alpha, you’re going to take on another?”_

 

_Siwon shoves his mate for the comment, his cheeks flushed._

 

_“I’m merely extending the invitation for guidance,” Donghae says, straightening when Sungmin comes through the doors._

 

_“After all, in our world, it’s better to be friends than enemies.”_

 

 

 

 

“You okay?” Kyuhyun whispers to him later on, the party in full swing now.

 

Donghae looks away from where Hyukjae is currently hogging the baby all to himself, which is also causing Henry and Ryeowook to low-key bicker on who gets to hold her next. “Yeah, why?”

 

Kyuhyun gives him a look. “You seem lost in your head.”

 

Donghae raises his camera again, zooming in to capture the babe’s bored expression as Hyukjae attempts to sing to her. “Nothing unusual there then,” he jokes as he takes the picture, smiling to himself as he and Kyuhyun check it.

 

“Something is bugging you,” Kyuhyun pushes, knowing him too well by now. “What is it?”

 

Donghae actually has a major thing weighing on his mind, but right now, he can’t tell a soul.

 

Not even his own beloved mate.

 

Donghae kisses him softly. “I was just thinking about Minho,” he partially lies.

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “Why? I thought he was doing okay?”

 

Donghae nods. “He is,” he reassures. A year has made a huge difference in the younger male that even Kyuhyun can stand to be around him and enjoy his company. “I was just wondering about him.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t look convinced. “Right.”

 

The baby starts to shriek, demanding saviour from being bored to tears by Hyukjae’s failure of singing Disney songs, and both of them watch as Ryeowook practically shoves Yesung forward, demanding him to sing.

 

The human looked evidently unsure, but as the baby continued to cry out, he finally caved and began to entertain the little one by singing.

 

Donghae smiled at the sight, wrapping an arm around Kyuhyun’s waist when the younger leaned against him.

 

“It’s a nice sight, isn’t it?” Kyuhyun mused softly as they continued to watch Yesung serenade the baby.

 

The alpha chuckled, nodding. “It is.”

 

Humming, Kyuhyun grabbed Donghae’s hand and tugged on it lightly, earning a curious look from the older man. “Come on. Let’s get everything else settled while they’re distracting the baby. I think Saeun wanted us to prepare the entryway, too.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Donghae said, allowing himself to be tugged.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun nearly screamed out in shock when he felt a pat on his back, spinning around to see Jonghyun stepping back with his hands up defensively.

 

Calming his breathing, he shot the younger werewolf a glare.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Just wanted to make sure you’re still breathing,” Jonghyun defended, taking another step back in case Kyuhyun decided to glare at him even more.

 

The older man breathed out, shaking his head. “Yes, I’m still breathing. Where’s everyone else?”

 

“Hangeng-hyung and Victoria are here,” Jonghyun reported. “Donghae-hyung is talking to them right now with Siwon. Apparently, they have some big news they want to share, too.”

 

Kyuhyun eyed him curiously before hearing Donghae calling out to them.

 

Sharing looks with each other, Kyuhyun and Jonghyun quickly headed over to their alpha, slowing down when they saw Hangeng and Victoria looking sheepish.

 

“What’s going on?” Kyuhyun asked, standing by his mate and smiling out of reflex when the older man wrapped his arms around him.

 

Donghae hummed, a teasing smile on his face. “What do you think?”

 

“How am I supposed to know?” his mate asked, pouting.

 

Siwon cleared his throat, attracting Kyuhyun’s and Jonghyun’s attention. “Hangeng and Victoria are...um...how should I put this?”

 

“Victoria’s pregnant,” the oldest alpha in charge decided to say, causing Siwon and Hangeng to splutter, and Victoria to turn into a deep shade of red. He grinned, ignoring the way Kyuhyun and Jonghyun both gaped. “And coming along to the end of your second month.”

 

Victoria simply turned darker, hiding her face against Hangeng’s shoulder.

 

“Well,” Kyuhyun decided to speak up, needing to break the awkward tension in the air before it can even settle, “I guess a ‘congratulations’ is in order. Now we get to have two babies in the pack roaming around.”

 

Donghae laughed in agreement. “Indeed. I’m sure Saeun and Sungmin would be happy to hear that; you guys can schedule play dates with each other now.”

 

The other couple simply spluttered more.

 

Clearing his throat, Hangeng glanced at Victoria, who gave him a nod. He took a deep breath and looked back at the others. “We actually wanted to ask Siwon something; well, you and Hyukjae, actually.”

 

Siwon blinked, curious before he nodded. “Let me just go get Hyukjae, then.”

 

As Hangeng and Victoria nodded, Siwon jogged over to where his mate was still attempting to finish baking the cake.

 

Donghae eyed the couple curiously, a mysterious smile on his lips.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun called, tilting his head to the side curiously. “What is it?”

 

His mate laughed and shook his head, kissing Kyuhyun on the cheek. “Nothing. Come on, let’s go check on the darling. I’m sure she’s bored to death with just playing with Henry and Ryeowook all the time.”

 

Ryeowook takes a little convincing to willingly hand over the babe, wanting her all to himself, but they manage it with the help of Yesung.

 

As Kyuhyun playfully bounces her on his hip, making her giggle as she clings to him, Donghae can’t help the loving smile that graces his face.

 

Compared to that time when they babysat Mina, Taeyeon’s baby, Kyuhyun is a lot more natural around babies now. Mina was of course besotted with his mate, which did help Kyuhyun become more relaxed around handling kids, but it was due to the little one that finally clarified an unspoken question that had lingered between them through their relationship.

 

As the babe squeals, causing Kyuhyun to laugh at the high pitched sound, Donghae feels a presence slip up beside him.

 

“You have that look in your eyes again.” Saeun playfully whispers. “You’re going to give Hyukjae a run for his money at this rate.”

 

Donghae nudges her to shush, smile still fixed in place as they watch as Kyuhyun starts to twirl around, both of them screaming with glee.

 

“So, when will we be hearing your news?” Saeun slyly asks, voice pitched low enough to go unheard due to all the sound going on from the party and the two screaming in front of them.

 

Donghae’s face gives nothing away. “News?”

 

Saeun smiles. “I know you guys said you were going to wait, but with how stable things are now, I was wondering, okay more like hoping, that we will be hearing about you guys adopting by now.”

 

Donghae affectionately nips her cheek, causing her to swat at him with her hand. “No kids for us,” he says as he laughs. “Not yet.”

 

“Shame,” she says as Kyuhyun calls for Donghae’s attention. “You guys are made to be parents.”

 

Donghae agrees with that. “It’ll happen at some point, but for now, I’m going to steal your daughter.”

 

She pushes him away as Kyuhyun shouts for him again, the babe mimicking him with her own babbles.

 

“What were you teasing her about?” Kyuhyun asks as the babe stretches out for Donghae, kicking her feet when he moves too slowly for her liking.

 

“I wasn’t teasing her!” Donghae mock gasps. “How do you know she wasn’t teasing me?”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, but wraps himself around Donghae as he lightly tickled the babe’s side, causing her to squeal and flail in Donghae’s arms.

 

It’s on the tip of his tongue, and Donghae has to fight everything back to prevent himself from spilling out everything. It wasn’t the right place, nor moment for such a talk.

 

“Hey guys!” Hyukjae calls, his face beyond excited, and Donghae is pretty sure the male has been crying by the way his eyes look.

 

Once everyone is gathered, Siwon also looks like he’s been crying, and by the twin pleased expressions on Hangeng and Victoria’s faces, Donghae has a slight idea of why.

 

“Before Hyukjae combusts from the news, we have some news that some of you may have probably picked up,” Hangeng laughs, and Victoria smiles knowingly in the direction that Saeun is in. “But, we’re expecting!”

 

The room turns electric with energy at the news, choruses of ‘congratulations!’ echoing around the space as hugs are exchanged.

 

“And we’re going to be the godparents!” Hyukjae blurts out when he can’t keep it in any longer, and Donghae’s own throat tightens as he sees just how thankful Hyukjae is at being given such a responsibility.

 

Within a pack, all members are basically additional guardians to any infants and adolescents, but sometimes some will be chosen to be the main guardians if anything should ever happen. Godparenthood is a safety net in terms of legality due to modern times, but it’s still something to be celebrated and cherished.

 

Due to all the good news and energy, the little one’s birthday party is a one that she may not remember, but they all will.

 

Even more so when Donghae presents their birthday gift the very next day, and has to pry Sungmin off him.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head as he watched his mate mill around in the kitchen, smiling as the smell of food wafted into the air. He had noticed the way the male had grown quiet, slightly subdued, after the little darling’s birthday party. Trying to pry answers out of his mate was like trying to get through a brick wall; there wasn’t much to be accomplished from there.

 

His eyes slid over to the wall, eyebrow raising when he saw another addition.

 

His heart filled with warmth at seeing another picture of him with the little one.

 

“Hae,” he called out to his mate, being answered with a hum. “When did you take this picture of me and the darling?”

 

Poking his head out of the kitchen, Donghae’s eyes shifted over to the wall where Kyuhyun was pointing at, a smile immediately finding its way onto his face. “While you were distracted with her, of course. Besides, isn’t it a nice picture?”

 

“I told you that I didn’t want any more pictures of me.”

 

“It’s too bad,” came a teasing note. “You’d make a lot of money just from modelling alone.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, but chuckled. He stared at the picture for a moment longer, unable to stop smiling.

 

The babies and pups in their pack brought light into it, bringing such happiness that it was simply hard to erase. It had made them realize that their pack was still growing, still bringing in such bright promises into their lives that it simply made them want to continue extending their ever-growing family.

 

Hyukjae’s pups were considered to be his children, his own world.

 

Sungmin and Saeun’s daughter was considered to be their light, their hope and beautiful creation.

 

Kyuhyun wanted something similar, wanted to start something of their own.

 

He hummed to himself before walking into the kitchen, surprising his mate by wrapping his arms around him. “Hae, I have a question.”

 

“What is it?” Donghae wondered, carefully nudging the younger off so he could plate their food.

 

“You’ve been acting kind of strange since the birthday party…”

 

His curiosity was sparked the moment Donghae stiffened, the older man looking panicked.

 

“Hae?”

 

“Nothing,” the alpha coughed out. “So, what did you want to ask me?”

 

Kyuhyun hummed, tilting his head to the side. “Did you...want to extend our family?”

 

“I knew it!” Donghae cried, startling his mate. “I knew you were going to think that I wanted to adopt a kid when all I really wanted was to adopt a puppy, and now you’re going to freak out--”

 

His words became muffled when Kyuhyun slapped a hand over his mouth, the older man looking hilarious with his wide eyes and stunned demeanour.

 

The sight of it almost made Kyuhyun laugh, but he kept himself calm as he knew he needed Donghae to be calm before he could say what he wanted to say next.

 

Donghae’s words quickly registered into his mind, somehow making the situation funnier than it should be.

 

“Hae, calm down,” Kyuhyun finally decided to say, holding back a few chuckles. “I’m not freaking out. Though, I don’t think the same could be said for you.”

 

Donghae blinked at him a few more times before he finally decided to take Kyuhyun’s hand away. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean…” Kyuhyun took a deep breath, feeling anxious for even thinking about asking, but he needed to get it out of his system. “Let’s adopt a kid.”

 

Donghae’s stunned expression pushed him to elaborate. “Okay, let’s sit down,” Kyuhyun suggests, his own voice turning panicked the longer his usually expressive mate stays stunned in silence.

 

Once they’re sitting at the table, Kyuhyun grabs his mate’s hands, and holds on for what he’s about to reveal.

 

“Okay, so, I know I said we should wait, but with Saeun giving birth, Hyukjae and his own kids, I just wanted to check our options,” Kyuhyun rushes, wanting to shed the secret he’s been carrying for close to a year now. “I didn’t know if you wanted the whole ‘egg donor’ option, or the adoption route. So I did the easier of the two because you’re practically an adoptive parent to Jjong, so anyway, I did some researching and the more I did it, the more I realised the possible problems, you know, us being nonhuman, so imagine my surprise when Heechul-”

 

“Wait, Heechul is back in town?” Donghae interrupts. “When-”

 

“Email,” Kyuhyun waves off, determined not to lose track and get them both distracted. “He helped shoving me in the right direction.”

 

“Right….” Donghae says slowly as Kyuhyun takes a breath. “Just, give me a second. I can’t believe you’ve managed to keep something like this from me.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles tenderly. “You almost found out a few weeks ago.”

 

Donghae stares at him blankly before his entire face shifts. “Your friend!” he accuses.

 

Kyuhyun nods, smug. “It was representative from an adoption agency in Busan. An adoption agency catered for werewolf orphanages. She came to not only check out our place so it can go on record, but she also really helped with information.”

 

“So that dinner,” Donghae breathes, pleasantly stunned. “She wasn’t an old friend from your hometown who was curious about pack life, she was observing us.”

 

Kyuhyun winces slightly at his choice of words. “Well, it wasn’t an official home visit, but yeah, she was here to see what type of alpha and werewolf we are. Kinda like a requirement test before anything can go further.”

 

“And you didn’t think to tell me something as important as that?” Donghae hisses, playfully hitting his mate. “I-oh my god, that dinner happened just a day after us being housebound because we had been separated for awhile and it threw my sex cycle off kilter. Oh my god, Kyuhyun, she saw me practically pawing at you all night!” Donghae explodes, mortified.

 

Kyuhyun grabs him. “Hae, chill, she was amused by it! She even told me that it wasn’t the first time she’s seen two mates hopelessly besotted with the other.”

 

Still mortified, Donghae could only cover his face in embarrassment.

 

Lips twitching at the sight, the younger held him tighter. "But, she says that she likes our dynamic, and has seen what kind of alpha you are. We've been approved."

 

"W-What?"

 

Kyuhyun gave a nod, finally smiling at how eager Donghae appeared. "She gave me a call the other day and told me that we've been approved for adoption. We're on the list."

 

The alpha could only stare at his mate in shock before a grin broke out on his face. "I can't believe this! This is one hell of a secret!"

 

Laughing, Kyuhyun accepted the tight embrace his mate gave him, his stomach churning with happiness. "I'm glad you're so happy about this. She even said that she'll do all of our paperwork herself because she liked us that much, even when you were busy trying to feel me up."

 

Donghae predictably spluttered, but it ended the moment Kyuhyun tugged him into a happy kiss.

 

When they broke apart, Donghae gave a thoughtful look. "Can we adopt a puppy, too?"

 

"Seriously?"

 

Donghae grinned. "Yup! Let's be a family, Hyunnie. We're finally starting one together."

 

Brightening up at the idea, the younger could only laugh happily, hugging Donghae tightly as they both celebrated together.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, did you get a call from Hae, too?" Hyukjae asked when he saw the rest of their pack gathered at Donghae's restaurant.

 

Looking up, Henry nodded. "Yeah. Do you know what it's about?"

 

"He sounded all strange on the phone," Sungmin commented, handing his daughter a snack. "I wonder what got him to be so happy."

 

Humming, Ryeowook snuggled up against Yesung, who looked somewhat lost at the whole gathering. "It is strange. He told us to look good, too."

 

"Is there some celebration we've missed?" Taemin wondered, tilting his head to the side.

 

Hyukjae and Siwon shared curious looks with each other, still feeling at a loss. It had been a couple of weeks since they last saw their alpha as he and Kyuhyun went on a vacation to Busan. Since it had been close to the couple's anniversary, they didn't find it strange at all.

 

"Do you think they're finally going to have a real wedding ceremony?" Saeun asked innocently.

 

"No, I don't think so," Hyukjae mused slowly. "We would've seen that coming a mile away."

 

Humming, Sungmin shared a look with Hangeng. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it isn't too serious."

 

"Hae-hyung says he and Kyuhyun are almost here," Jonghyun announced as he looked up from his phone, hanging up from the call he had with their alpha.

 

“Is anyone else nervous?” Siwon asks as he places drinks onto the table. “My gut is twisting like mad.”

 

All of them murmur a collective agreement, the air around them slightly tense with the unknown reason why they were all brought here.

 

“You know, the more I think about it, the more I wonder if Saeun is onto something,” Ryeowook says, getting all of their attention. “What if Donghae actually managed to keep this not only a secret from us, but Kyu?”

 

“Well, considering Kyuhyun can read him like a book now, I doubt it?” Hyukjae says, though his tone goes against his statement.

 

As they all discuss the probability of Donghae proposing, none of them notice the couple coming into the restaurant.

 

It’s Hyukjae who notices first.

 

And is the first to cry, shocking them all as they turn to see why he’s shot up off his seat, his hand clutching his mouth.

 

“Holy….” Henry murmurs, stunned as Kyuhyun and Donghae smirk at them.

 

Saeun and Victoria are the first to reach them, cooing down at the surprise they’ve just pushed into the restaurant.

 

Kyuhyun pushes the pram towards the others before they can all rush at them, trying to answer the thousand and one questions thrown at them as Donghae and Siwon move aside some chairs to make room.

 

“Is this real?” Ryeowook demands, trying to calm down a blubbering Hyukjae. “Or is this another kid you’re babysitting?”

 

“Lee Donghae, I will castrate you if you’ve made a show of borrowing someone else’s kid,” Hyukjae threatens as he worms his way towards Kyuhyun as he gets the little girl out.

 

“Well, if you all sit down, we’ll tell you,” Donghae says as he takes her from Kyuhyun, both of them chuckling as their pack promptly sit down.

 

The little girl is watching them all, her wide brown eyes curious and slightly shy by the way she grips Donghae’s hand and collar.

 

“Guys,” Donghae announces, the silence heavy with anticipation, “meet Haru. Our little girl, and newest member to our pack and family.”

 

The pack was stunned for a brief silence before cheering could finally be heard.

 

"We've finally decided to adopt," Kyuhyun continued over the noise. "That's why we've been in Busan for the past two weeks."

 

"How long were you not planning on telling us?" Hyukjae demanded, his eyes focused on the little girl, who continued to cling onto Donghae. "I’m very hurt by this, Lee Donghae!"

 

Donghae rolled his eyes. "Don't blame me, blame Kyuhyun. He's actually been planning this for almost a year now."

 

All eyes turned to their alpha's mate, obviously in disbelief.

 

Kyuhyun sniffed, offended. "What? It's not that shocking!"

 

"Either way," Siwon spoke up. "Congratulations! It was about time you guys decided to adopt. Little Haru is such a sweetheart."

 

Donghae chuckled, smiling down at the baby in his arms. "Haru, say hi to everyone. This is our pack and family."

 

The baby made sounds, hiding her face against Donghae's chest, earning cooing sounds from everyone.

 

"What made you decide to finally adopt?" Sungmin decided to voice out, sending a smile and a wave at Haru when she shyly peeked over at them. "Especially you, Kyuhyun."

 

Kyuhyun huffed. "Well, I thought that it's time to start our own little family. Besides, adoption was an easier option since Donghae practically adopted all of you guys, anyway, especially Jjong."

 

Jonghyun turned red at the reminder.

 

Laughing, Donghae placed a kiss against Haru's cheek before handing her over to Hyukjae when his best friend practically demanded to hold the babe.

 

"She's such an adorable little thing," Hyukjae cooed.

 

"Yah, don't hog her all to yourself," Ryeowook sniped, pouting for good measure. "We want to see the sweetheart, too."

 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. "Don't overwhelm her now. She's still adjusting, and we don't want a grumpy baby on our hands."

 

"We are not—" Hyukjae winced when Haru began to cry, scratching him as she thrashed. "A werewolf pup, huh?"

 

The alpha in charge nodded, taking Haru back. "The adoption place we went to caters to werewolf pups, after all."

 

"So another purebred werewolf pup in the family," Saeun said, rubbing Haru's cheek comfortingly, earning a soft whine from the little babe. "I guess this means we have three of them running around now."

 

Kyuhyun and Donghae grinned.

 

“Err, you’re forgetting about our two,” Hyukjae butts in, crossing his arms as Siwon nods over his shoulder, both looking ridiculous.

 

Sungmin shoves Hyukjae for the comment, prompting them to bicker as Hyukjae defends his puppies’ honour, with Ryeowook joining on at the perfect moments to rile the werewolf even further.

 

Henry and Jjong are recording them, Siwon is trying hard to not laugh but also look dead serious whenever Hyukjae looks back at him for backup, and Saeun and her little one are watching Sungmin purposely taunt such an easy target.

 

“I think we’re due for another pack shoot,” Kyuhyun suggests as Haru pulls his hair, her new favourite way of coping after crying, and it just reminds him of how Mina would yank his hair too.

 

Donghae eases free the fistful of hair she had taken hostage as Kyuhyun tries his best not to react to the pulling because it will only encourage her.

 

“Let’s just get things settled first,” Donghae laughs, rubbing at the tender spot on Kyuhyun’s scalp as Haru becomes distracted by the bickering.

 

And true to his word, they do.

 

All you can hear are the sounds of energetic babies letting the world know that they are here and are the stars of the show, as well as the three pups that are spoilt to the core, one barking along with the kids.

 

“I’m going to get a headache,” Kyuhyun says, only half serious as he keeps an eye on Haru and Sungmin’s little girl playing on set, Yuki watching from the side since she’s practically Haru’s shadow ever since they got her a few months ago. “They’re more excited by the pillows than the toys we gave them!”

 

“That’s kids for you,” Hangeng says, burping his own little one. “They find amusement in the most simplest of things.”

 

Bugsy comes charging across the set, which further makes the two babes squeal with glee as they attempt to crawl after the crazy mutt, Yuki barking after the older dog as she stays put.

 

“On it!” Siwon shouts as he chases after Bugsy with Hyukjae already heading for the babies with a calm and collected Choco following at his heel.

 

Shaking his head at the sight, Donghae could only smile and set up his tripod, positioning his camera.

 

He could hear everyone talking happily, looking back over to see his little girl and Saeun's little one giggle at Hyukjae's attempts of getting them to stay still.

 

At feeling a presence slip beside him, he smiled wider at seeing Kyuhyun.

 

"Such a happy pack, right?" Kyuhyun asked softly, leaning against his mate as they both fondly watched the chaos their pack brought. "And it'll just keep staying like this."

 

Donghae hummed, smiling. "Nothing wrong with that. Now, everyone get into your positions!"

 

It was a wreck as everyone struggled to find an appropriate place to stand. However, it was eventually decided, the two puppies obediently sitting beside their owners' legs and the youngest on the ground, all of them posing. The families were all gathered together, happy expressions on their faces.

 

As Donghae set up the timer, he and Kyuhyun quickly joined them, Haru laughing happily once she was in Kyuhyun's arms with Yuki sitting by their feet.

 

"Love you," Donghae whispered, kissing Kyuhyun's cheek.

 

His mate grinned. "Love you, too."

 

The alpha smiled, gazing down at their little girl.

 

In just a flash, memories of them together came rushing towards him.

 

Their beginning was a tough one, starting from Donghae and Hyukjae struggling through Donghae's transition to becoming an alpha, through Hyukjae's trauma experiences in their old pack.

 

But they broke free, began their own pack, and it soon led to the discovery of Donghae's mate.

 

Kyuhyun and Donghae initially didn't get along, the former dealing with his fear of alphas, and Donghae trying his best not to succumb to his instincts.

 

It was a trial, one that tested not only their relationship, but the dynamics of their tiny pack, too.

 

Their relationship proved to be fit in the end, but it nearly cost them a member of their pack.

 

Hyukjae went to China, to take a break, and that's where he met Siwon, another alpha. Their friendship was easy-going, simple, and it was why Siwon and Donghae soon met.

 

It wasn't easy, but they managed, being the only pack in existence to have two alphas. Their lives became peaceful, easy, until Changmin entered the picture.

 

Kyuhyun was traumatized, almost broken, and it had nearly taken weeks before Donghae could manage to patch him up together. Yunho had helped them during the ordeal, had resisted against his mate and alpha, and as a result, it led to his death. His sacrifice wasn't expected, but one Donghae could only be thankful more.

 

But their past decided to come back, hints and signs from the moment they met Hangeng and the others. For the first time, Siwon's past revealed itself, signifying his former capabilities of being a true alpha, yet it nearly made Hyukjae mad with jealousy.

 

That trip was also the time Donghae revealed the truth to his mate, told him about his and Hyukjae's former relationship. This secret was dangerous, hidden, and nearly broke Siwon's and Hyukjae's relationship apart.

 

Jonghyun came then, hoping and asking to join Donghae's pack. The controversy brought Donghae and Hyukjae back to their old pack, back to where it all began. Their lives changed from the moment of Donghae's birthday; Minho and Kibum made their lives hell, tried to do so again even in the wake of Minho's father's death.

 

But it settled, Siwon learning the truth, accepting what happened and only promised to stay by Hyukjae's side.

 

Everything was in peace since then, even after the arrival of Mina in their lives, opening their eyes to the possibility of expanding their pack — making a family.

 

As the memories continued to run, Donghae's smile simply widened.

 

It led to Saeun and Sungmin meeting, to their wedding, and then to their precious daughter.

 

It led to Jonghyun and Taemin starting their own relationship after Hangeng and his group officially joined their pack.

 

It led to Ryeowook finally finding his mate and claiming him, even if Yesung was human, he was still welcomed.

 

Their pack grew, became stronger together.

 

They were led by him, an alpha who didn't want to be an alpha. The pressure, the weight of it all, wasn't a responsibility that he wanted to have. He didn't want that title, but as he gazed at his pack members, Donghae could no longer imagine a life without them.

 

He started this pack, taking Sungmin and Ryeowook under his wing after finding them on the streets. He was the one who helped Kyuhyun get over his fears of alphas, finding true love in the process with their status as mates aside.

 

He helped Siwon adjust to his role as an alpha, teaching the younger to listen to his instincts.

 

He adopted Jonghyun and welcomed Henry into their pack, only causing their family to grow bigger.

 

He welcomed Hangeng and his group, making them part of an official pack once again.

 

As the alpha, Donghae finally found his true family, the one where his heart lies.

 

And the addition of the pups and babies only added more to the brightness, such a light in the pack that only came with purity.

 

"Smile!" He shouted, a few of his packmates shouting ‘cheese!’ too.

 

The click of the shutter finally went off.

 

This was his home, his pack.

 

And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can we also give Ashley (teaseofnight) a huge round of applause for the ending? She did an amazing job of not only recapping the entire series, but the way she ended it...the way she wrote it just tugs on your heart. 
> 
> Now that we (mainly Ashley) have hopefully broken you, thank you all again for showing our first work together the amazing love and support that you gave it, and we hope you enjoyed the ending! ^-^


End file.
